<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is the part that's going to hurt? by First_page</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263605">This is the part that's going to hurt?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_page/pseuds/First_page'>First_page</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whump &amp; Webs [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Bones, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Doctor Bruce Banner, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter broken arm, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Whumptober prompt 12, broken trust, no pain killers, setting broken bone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_page/pseuds/First_page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tony takes his tuxedo jacket off and unbuttons his cufflinks so he can roll his sleeves up. He runs his hand through his hair and starts to pace. He wishes the doctor would just let him in to see Peter. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He mumbles. “I’m not a fan of hospitals.”</i></p><p>  <i>Clint answers the rhetorical statement. “What kind of dick is a fan of hospitals?”</i></p><p>  <i>Tony can’t help but smirk. “Good point.”</i></p><p> </p><p> Whumptober prompt 12: Broken bones, broken trust<br/>Setting broken bones is one of my favorite tropes. Peter is in a whole lot of pain and there's a descriptive part about setting the bone in his arm, so maybe a trigger warning for that. Nothing too graphic though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whump &amp; Webs [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is the part that's going to hurt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love the 'setting broken bones' troupe and its even better when you have super healers like Peter or Steve. There are so many amazing stories like this, so I was terrified when I wrote it, but hopefully it turned out ok :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony is running full speed down the crowded New York City streets. Thankfully, it’s nighttime in the city, so the people on the street aren’t really paying attention a man in a full tuxedo, gold cufflinks, and suspenders running top speed. Even if someone does give a second thought about the man, they’ll probably just assume that he’s a very well-dressed thief running from the scene of a crime, or a run-away groom.</p><p>Tony is on block four of his five mile sprint. He claws at his neck to rip off his bowtie so he can open his collar and pop open a few buttons. He ditches the bowtie. His lungs are burning and anything that restricts breathing is the enemy.</p><p>In hindsight, the five mile run from the black-tie fundraiser gala seemed like the fastest way to get to the hospital, and it was, but Tony hadn’t taken into account that running five miles in under 3 minutes is Captain America’s specialty, not his.</p><p>When he finally reaches the hospital, he’s greeted by a long white hallway. He glances at the directory. He doesn’t exactly know where he’s going because whenever he ended up in the hospital in the past, he was either unconscious, semi-conscious, or more focused on a bleeding body part than the hospital’s floorplan, but this time it’s not about his injuries.</p><p>This time it’s about Peter.</p><p>There’s a red arrow on a stark white wall with the words <em>Emergency Room This Way</em>, so Tony takes a chance and goes that way.</p><p>He almost stumbles a few times as he races down the long hallway because his dress shoes have little to no traction on the white tile floor. He curses the fact that he isn’t wearing sneakers.</p><p>Tony reaches Hawkeye at the end of the hallway instead of hospital security, but the way that Hawkeye has his arms folded across his chest, they could be one and the same.</p><p>Tony wheezes. “Move.”</p><p>Clint shakes his head. “Nobody’s allowed in yet. Bruce is calming the kid down.”</p><p>Tony leans over and braces his hands on his thighs, talking gulping breaths. “Probably for the best. Gotta catch my breath.”</p><p>Clint leans against the wall and tries to stifle a laugh. “Did you run here? You’re not in any shape to do that. Why didn’t you wave your hands and summon the suit?”</p><p>Tony holds up a finger before he answers because he’s still lacking enough fresh oxygen to carry on a conversation.</p><p>The real answer to Clint’s question is that Tony was so panicked when he first heard that Peter had been badly injured, that he couldn’t even think straight, he just started running. His heart was in this throat, his head was swimming, and he didn’t even think about his suit until 3 miles into his mad dash. Clint doesn’t need to know that though, and Tony certainly isn’t going to tell him.</p><p>Tony answers Clint’s question with another question instead. “Is this hospital secure? No one stopped me when I ran in.”</p><p>Clint glances at his phone while answering. His attention drifts further from what he’s saying and more to what’s texted on his screen after each sentence. “The building has checkpoints that scan you when you come in. It detected that you’re Tony Stark and that you’re an Avenger, so it let you through. If you were a normal person this place would have lit up like a Christmas tree and alarms would be going off like crazy. If some Houdini got past all those bells and whistles, I’d be here to put an arrow through their throat.”</p><p>Tony is still out of breath, but it doesn’t curb his curiosity. “Am I interrupting something important?”</p><p>Clint shakes his head. “Nah, I’m just letting Phil know I’ll be back soon. It took a month to get reservations to his favorite restaurant. It’s the only reason I’m in Queens. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have been able to get to the kid so soon.”</p><p>Tony wants to tease Clint about his hot date with Phil, or more accurately Agent Coulson, but he would need to link together a steady stream of inhales and exhales to do that.</p><p>Clint lifts an eyebrow. “Did you run 5 miles or 50?” He tosses Tony a bottle of water that the sweaty scientist barely catches.</p><p>Tony twists off the cap and guzzles down half of the bottle. When he pulls the bottle away to breathe, he closes his eyes. “Fill me in Robin Hood. What happened?”</p><p>Clint’s eyes absent-mindedly dart over to the locked doors before they settle back on Tony again. “Dunno. I was eating the best pasta alfredo of my life when my alert went off. It was Peter’s monitoring system, Karen.”</p><p>Clint pauses to rub his temples. “I tried to convince Phil that Karen is Pete’s monitoring artificial intelligence system and <em>not</em> an ex-girlfriend of mine, but that was a freakin’ up-hill battle. I have a feeling that a tell-me-all-of-your-exes conversation is in my immediate future.”</p><p>“Anyway, where was I? Oh, right, Peter. So, I got the alert, convinced Phil that I’m not cheating on him, and headed to the kid. When I got there, Peter was hiding in an alley and he was having a full-on melt down. I managed to drag him here, but he never really told me what happened. Karen gave me the generic broken hand, wrist, and forearm info, but Peter was having a borderline panic attack so I figured I would back off, you know?”</p><p>Tony nods. “Thanks.”</p><p>Clint nods back and focuses back on his phone.</p><p>Tony takes his tuxedo jacket off and unbuttons his cufflinks so he can roll his sleeves up. He runs his hand through his hair and starts to pace. He wishes the doctor would just let him in to see Peter. He mumbles. “I’m not a fan of hospitals.”</p><p>Clint answers the rhetorical statement. “What kind of dick is a fan of hospitals?”</p><p>Tony can’t help but smirk. “Good point.”</p><p>Tony is indeed, not happy to be at the makeshift hospital for superheroes, but he’s glad it exists. In the past, if an Avenger got hurt, their only option would be to head to the main medbay at the Avenger’s compound, or they could go to a general hospital.</p><p>Peter is the only team member that has a secret identity, so it was difficult to get him to a nearby hospital that had a staff willing to keep his anonymity. Cap came up with the idea of setting up a remote hospital in Queens so that the accident-prone spider would have a place that could patch him back together again.</p><p>The idea was a success and Tony had used it a few times as well. A few weeks ago, the billionaire got a pretty bad case of food poisoning and he was more than happy that he was able to sneak into the hospital for treatment. Tony’s too much of a celebrity to have avoided tabloid pictures of him in various stages of illness if not for the secret hospital’s discretion.</p><p>Tony is pulled out of his memory by the whoosh of air when the door swings open.</p><p>Bruce is standing in the doorway. He’s wearing a bright white lab coat over a set of blue scrubs, with a stethoscope draped around his neck. He squints in thought like most doctor’s do before giving an update on a patient. This extreme level of professionalism ends when he opens his mouth. “I need a drink.”</p><p>Tony ignores the doctor’s request. “Can I see him?”</p><p>Bruce steps aside. “Yeah. I’m going to need both of you so I can set the bone. He fractured his radius, so the pain is localized to the forearm, wrist, and hand region. His enhanced healing ability started healing the fracture, but it healed wrong, so it needs to be rebroken and repositioned. His powers make his bones extremely strong so it’s going to take a great deal of effort to break it. And I can’t give him anything for the pain. I could explain the complicated scientific reasons for that, but let’s just say the reason is because life’s not fair.”</p><p>Clint winces. “That sucks. A broken arm is my worst nightmare. That kind of thing would have me sidelined for weeks.” He points to the quiver of arrows on his back. “I’m kind of a one-trick pony.”</p><p>A familiar all-American-hero’s voice joins the conversation. “Don’t sell yourself short Hawkeye. You are an asset to the team.”</p><p>Clint smirks and gives a mock salute. “Thanks for the ego boost Cap.” He shifts his attention to Tony. “Alright. This is my cue to hit the road. Tell Pete to feel better.”</p><p>Clint pats Tony on the shoulder as he leaves.</p><p>Bruce leads Cap and Tony into the exam room. Peter is sitting up on the hospital exam table, and it takes him a minute to notice he has company. When he meets Tony’s eyes the poor boy starts to panic again. His chest stutters as he takes a sharp breath in, and the breaths that follow increase in speed rapidly.</p><p>Tony walks over to the side of the bed and tries to diffuse the escalating situation. “Hey kiddo, what’s new?”</p><p>Apparently, that was the wrong question to ask because Peter starts to hyperventilate. “Mr.- Mr. S-Stark. I’m so s-sorry. It’s- it’s b-broken. I-I b-broke it. I-I- I –.” He crumples into tears.</p><p>Tony wants to wrap his arms around Peter and tell him everything is going to be ok, but Tony is not alone in the room, so he decides against that. “There’s nothing to apologize for. You broke your arm. I’m sure you were doing something heroic right?”</p><p>Peter shakes his head frantically. “No, you don’t understand. You’re going to hate me. I broke it. I’m so stupid. I broke – I broke –.”</p><p>The words aren’t coming out right, so he points to his wrist. His web-shooter is shattered, but it’s still connected to his wrist by a few frayed wires.</p><p>Peter’s face looks just as shattered. “I broke it. We- we w-worked so h-hard to upgrade t-this i-in the la- lab and…” He trails off as he produces another round of tears.</p><p>Tony lets it sink it. Peter has an excruciatingly painful broken arm bone and the thing he’s upset about is letting Tony down.</p><p>The kid is breaking Tony’s heart and Tony isn’t at all emotionally prepared for this.</p><p>He takes a slow breath because his arc reactor is straining against the stress and the last thing Tony wants to do is have a heart attack.</p><p>He tries to mask his frustration and fails. “Of course I’m not mad you, doofus. I can always fix the web-shooter. You know what I can’t fix? A broken Peter. The machines, the tech, all of it, they aren’t even close to as important as you are. I don’t give a fu –.”</p><p>Cap clears his throat before Tony can finish the word. Tony rolls his eyes and sighs. “I don’t give a flippin’ skip about that broken piece of metal.”</p><p>Peter can’t help but smile. “A flippin’ skip?”</p><p>Tony shakes his head. “I don’t know why I humor him.” He redirects the conversation back. “But more importantly, let’s focus on you. How did you get hurt?”</p><p>Peter gives up the bear minimum. “Um, I was saving a guy and I got him out of there, but my arm got crushed.”</p><p>Tony raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Peter squirms, causing the paper that’s covering the exam table to crinkle under him. “The thing just, like, I couldn’t get my arm free and it, um, it smooshed it.”</p><p>Tony figures that’s as detailed of an account as he will ever get, so he moves on. “Cap is going to rebreak your arm and then force it back into alignment. I’m not going to lie, the fix for this is going to hurt like a bitch.”</p><p>Tony looks at Cap, expecting to be scolded for his choice of words, but Cap doesn’t catch the profanity. He’s too busy going over the logistics of breaking a bone and resetting it with Bruce. Cap grips the air as if it’s Peter’s arm. He gives a quick twist of the wrist and jerks his bottom hand upward. Bruce nods, but Peter makes a whimpering noise.</p><p>Cap turns to Peter and smiles. “Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.”</p><p>Bruce presses buttons on a monitor. “Don’t. If you don’t use enough force, you have to do it again.”</p><p>Cap swallows. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>Everyone gets into position. Peter is laying down with his arm outstretched. Tony is by his side, pressing firmly against his bicep to keep him down, but gentle enough for it to be reassuring. Cap is on the other side, with his hands around Peter’s arm instead of thin air. And Bruce is next to Cap, closer to Peter’s legs, with one hand pressing down on the patient’s thigh and the other against his shin.</p><p>Bruce nods. “When you’re ready Cap.”</p><p>Cap clears his throat. “Alright Peter. On three.”</p><p>Peter nods.</p><p>Cap sets his jaw. “One, two –.”</p><p>Peter yells. “Wait!”</p><p>Cap has a split second to decide if he should stop or if he should go ahead. He doesn’t want to break the poor boy’s trust and set the arm when he isn’t ready for it, but it’s best to pull off a band aid without hesitation. Cap also rationalizes that it’s best if Peter isn’t expecting it.</p><p>Cap leans all of his weight against the table and uses his full force to snap the limb. The sound of the bone giving way is eclipsed by Peter’s scream.</p><p>Cap forces the bones into realignment and holds them together into a temporary union until Peter’s quick healing causes a partial fusion.</p><p>Peter is still screaming at the top of his lungs.</p><p>When Bruce gives the all-clear, Cap backs away from the table and puts a fist over his mouth. All the color has drained from his face and it’s clear that he’s going to throw up, pass out, or both.</p><p>After a brief second, Cap does the former and Peter does the latter. Technically, Cap puts a fist over his mouth and races out of the room as Peter’s eyes roll back into unconsciousness.</p><p>Bruce looks wordlessly at Tony as Tony stares back.</p><p>Tony puts a shaky hand behind his head. “Well that was horrifying.”</p><p>Bruce wraps up Peter’s arm in gauze and smirks. “I still need a drink. Actually, make that two.”</p><p>Tony gently smooths Peter’s hair. Peter is out cold, but his face is relaxed with no hint of pain. He gently removes the broken web-shooter from Peter’s wrist.</p><p>He looks at the broken device in his hands. “I’ll join you for those drinks, but I gotta fix this before sleepyhead wakes up. I don’t give a flippin’ skip about this thing, but Peter does so that’s all that matters.”</p><p>Bruce can hear the break in Tony’s voice so the doctor nods. “I’m going to check on Cap. I don’t think he’ll be thrilled to have an audience, but I have to make sure he isn’t laying face-down on a public restroom floor.”</p><p>Tony uses the surgical tools in the room to fix the broken web shooter. He had used a box of scraps in a cave in Afghanistan to make the first Ironman suit, so fixing Peter’s device with a scalpel and thread is a no-brainer.</p><p>When the repair is done, Tony stands next to Peter’s bed and waits for him to wake up. When Peter wakes up, he’s probably going to be scared and in pain, but right now everything that’s broken is fixed and Tony focuses on that. The rest can wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I love the feedback so far so feel free to yell at me in the comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>